Terrain Awareness and Warning Systems (TAWS) are typically implemented in aircraft in an attempt to reduce instances of Controlled Flight Into Terrain (CFIT), a situation in which an airworthy aircraft, which may be under complete control of the pilot(s) inadvertently flies into terrain, an obstacle (such as a building), or water. TAWS may, for example, use digital elevation data and airplane sensor values to predict if a likely future position of the aircraft intersects with terrain or an obstacle, if so, an alert may be provided via a display system so that corrective action may be taken by the pilot(s) to avoid a collision.
Conventional products may include multiple maps and/or displays for displaying relative terrain data, terrain alert data (ex—cautions/warnings) and/or absolute terrain data. However, effectively displaying the relative terrain data, terrain alert data and the absolute terrain data concurrently in a manner which promotes optimization of situational awareness has proven elusive.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for optimum multi-map overlay in flight deck navigation displays which addresses the problems associated with current solutions.